Sunday
by Thea Rea
Summary: [Epilouge to Jinxed The Life of Tohru Honda: Oneshot] Four years after Tohru and Haru get together, just a Sunday afternoon with Shigure and their child, Cho.


**Sunday**

"Mommy, Mommy!" a childish voice cut through the air, tackling the ears of the twenty six year old Tohru Honda. The Editor, and mother, turned around, brown eyes flashing with curiosity as her child ran up to her, the girl's pigtails swinging on either side of her. A flash of a smile appeared on her lips as she grabbed at the young child, and swung her around in one swoop.

"Cho, my sweet little daughter!" Tohru squealed in blithe as she snuggled her child's cheek tenderly. Cho gave a squeak of happiness as she slid her arms around her mother's neck, as the older woman settled the child against her hip. "Did Daddy tell you to come bother me?" Tohru smiled, a quick sigh passing through her lips. Cho gave her a nod, the butterfly clips in her hair bobbing as she did. Tohru grinned and then set the child down; only to have her child clamped her hand over her own.

"Can I come with you to go see Daddy?" Cho asked Tohru, her wide brown eyes fluttering with wonder. Tohru shook her head and squat in front of the auburn haired child, a smile flickering across her perfectly shaped lips, her new shoulder length hair brushing against her shoulder blades.

"No, why don't you go play with Uncle Shigure, since he just had to be here today?" Tohru suggested light heartedly, and Cho nodded enthusiastically, before hearing the usual greeting from the older man, who was well into his thirties now. A smirk crawled over her beautiful features as she turned to face him, the smirk signaling her distaste in his presence. He cringed, almost noticeably, but kept a happy face for Cho's sake. "Well, Shigure, why don't you just play with Cho while I **beat**- I mean _talk_ to Haru." And without letting him reply, Tohru slunk into the house, wondering where her husband scurried off to.

Tohru ran a hand down her shorter hair, remembering how Haru had protested when she cut off her waist-length mass of chocolate locks. It had been a time when she was looking for new beginnings, and for some reason, chopping off a good portion of her hair seemed like a 'new beginning' to her. Not that it left anything behind, or it was like cutting away memories. Oh no, she did it for much simpler reasons, merely using the new beginnings as an excuse. It was a hassle to take care of. And running her hair through a lump of knots wasn't exactly what she wanted to do everyday of the week.

"Ah, darling."

Tohru turned around at the sweet voice, the sound of it like honey dripping from a spoon. She felt an agitated face drown her expression as she turned around. Did he think that he would just be forgiven by using his sweet talking methods? Brown eyes met brown, and she froze for the slightest second under the power of his gaze. She did not stumble as she walked up to him, and poked him in the chest with annoyance.

"Look here, Haru," she seethed, "do not dump Cho on me when it's clearly your turn to take care of her!" She pulled herself away, crossing her arms over the over-sized under shirt that she bought. Her pajama shorts hardly made her look like she was supposed to be giving orders around, it made her look more like a young teenager then anything.

She was fuming, he could see, and he didn't want to handle her rage right now. And so, with a small smile, he stepped towards her and extended his arms, expecting a hug. Tohru giggled, and walked forward like a school girl that happened to have a crush on him. And as he neared her once more, she landed a good smack on his forehead. "You really are an idiot!" she laughed, and then fell down towards the floor where he landed.

"Tohru," he groaned, and then rubbed his forehead, and she smiled softly, prying his hands away from his head, before giving him a kiss against the bump that was now growing. He winced at the feeling of her lips press against his wound, but did not pull away. A smirk was drawn across his features, "Why do you always have to be so mean to me, Tohru?" He whined, the smirk still evident, and then he sat up against the wall next to her.

"Well, Haru, there's something you have to understand," she sighed, and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't like having to watch Cho every second of the day. And yes, I know she is my child, but she's your's too. If you'd just spend more time with her, then I wouldn't have to smack you on the forehead." She chuckled at the last part, seeing that it was supposed to be a joke. Haru smirked and rubbed his head again. And then he grabbed one of her wrists, an idea suddenly popping into his hand.

"Next time I don't do something you like Tohru, why don't you punish me in a different way?" his smirk was growing, and Tohru grinned, relaxing as he loosened his grip slightly on her wrist. She leaned forward, and their noses bumped gently, her brown eyes were half closed, a smile whisking away her expression.

"You mean like this?" she whispered, and leaned forward so that her lips were almost touching his and then...

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Tohru bolted from her position on the floor, the heat rising up on her face as she looked down the hall towards Shigure and Cho, who had just turned the corner. Shigure was smirking, and Cho was glancing around with worry in her cute eyes. Tohru scurried over to the child and smiled as she knelt down beside her.

"Cho, is something wrong?" she asked softly, her eyes softening as she looked upon her once screaming child. She turned towards Shigure, a glare sickening her eyes, "Did Uncle Shigure do something stupid?" She questioned her child, not taking her glaring eyes off of Shigure.

"No, he just told me that you and Daddy were doing something naughty. I was worried that you might get hurt!"

Tohru's eyebrow twitched and she rose from her position on her floor, glaring at Shigure. The unnoticed Hatsuharu hurried his child out of the room much to the young girls detest. He didn't want her to have to bear the screaming that Tohru was about to put on.

"SHIGURE!"

And so, Tohru swore lots and lots at Shigure, not caring if her child heard or not. Haru was blocking Cho's ears, and Shigure was alarmed. The rest of the day went just swell.


End file.
